I'm Feeling You
by lacksubstance
Summary: Zack goes out to a club with a bunch of friends and meets a girl who he jumps into bed with. He doesn't even know her name......or does he. Please Review, NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Way That You've Been Watching Me

**Okay so this is a song fic about Zack and someone that I'm not going to tell you, so you can read and find out. Tell me if you want it to be a real story, if not tell me. If so tell me also. For now it's a song fic. I suggest you listen to the song throughout the story, so you can get the idea of the story. By the way the song is 'Get Up' by Ciara and Chamillionaire. Also there is a sex scene at towards the end. This is my first sex scene and I think I said certain things too much, but I didn't know what else to really say. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own song(s), just my story.**

* * *

Zack is going out with his buddies from college for a night of fun, drinks, and hopefully some fine woman to dance with. Cody was there as well and couldn't wait; he got careless with school after his freshman year in college. They were going to the new club in Boston called 'Alien's Junkyard' (A/N don't ask it was random.)

_Uh,  
Uh, yeah,  
Uh, aww,  
Uh, yeah,  
Get up, get up, get up _

Jazze Pha  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
Ciara

Verse 1  
He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)'  
I started on the left  
And I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancin' all night

As they neared the entrance of the club, they flashed their ID's to the bouncers and was let in. Strobe lights were everywhere a long with people of both sexes; male and female. They found a red couch and sat down and a waitress came over to them and asked what they were drinking that night. They all got Bud Lights. They saw a few girls next to them and they each had a beer, a martini, strawberry daiquiri, and a pina coolatta.

_Pre-hook  
You try, admit it  
But you just can't fight the feelin inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
Your smooth as a mother  
So undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me_

The girls stared at the four guys seductively, awaiting for them to come over and some kind of move. The guys finally got their beers and talked for a little while, until they noticed the girls were watching them, sexily.

"Hey you guys, see those four girls looking at us?" Greg; one of Zack and Cody's friends asked.

"Yeah……damn their fine." Cody said stupidly. "Hey Zack." Greg said hitting his shoulder to get his attention, who was staring at the blonde with her friends. He finally snapped out of the trance and turned to Greg. "Go talk to that girl, she's fuckin' hot." Greg said with a smile and Zack nodded and put his beer on the table and got up from the couch.

_Hook  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!_

As he neared the beautiful beauty, they suddenly got up and walked off. He felt rejected at that moment and lifted his hands in the air. "God damn it." He whispered. As he was about to sit next to his 'boys' the DJ in the club came on to the microphone.

"Hey, hey, hey I have four beautiful young ladies up here; and their single. But here's the deal they have to choose four lucky men and they get to do whatever their sexy ass hearts desire. So all the men in the house cover your eyes with the blindfolds that you got from the bouncers outside and hope they pick you."

_Verse 2  
I said 'Ciara's on you radio,  
Everybody turn it up'  
Spicy just like hot sauce  
Careful, you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock  
Ragtime, don't stop  
That's the way you gotta get  
Get it, make ya body rock_

_Pre-hook  
You tryin, admit it  
But you just can't fight the feelin inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
Your smooth as a mother  
So undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me_

Zack and every other guy in the club, put their blindfolds on hoping to get picked. **_I probably won't get picked, I mean there are at least 150 guys here._ **Zack thought. Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand and whisper "Come to me. Come with me on stage." She whispered. Her voice sounded like an angle, with a somewhat naughty side. He grabbed a hold of her hand and she pulled him on stage.

"Alright, our four ladies have chosen their 'meat' and now they can dance around them. The downside for the guys is that, they have to STAY blindfolded." The DJ said and he turned to the ladies "Ladies are you ready?" They nodded and he turned to his turning table and started up the music and 'Maneater' with a mix of 'Sexy Back' at the end of it began to play.

_Hook  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!  
_

Zack was listening and he could feel the girl move around him and touch his abs without going under his shirt and than he could feel her unbuttoning his shirt and he started to get excited; very excited. She opened it fully and it reveal his six pack and she stroked it and she started to get very excited too. At that moment they really wanted each other. Though they didn't know each others name they still wanted each other. Before Zack knew it she got on his lap and began kissing his collar bone and it made him very ticklish, but he kept his cool because it felt so good.

_Bridge  
Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me  
Dance with me forever  
We can have a good time, follow me  
To the beat together  
You and me, one on one  
Breakin' it down  
You can't walk away now  
We got to turn this place out  
_

The girl that was on Zack's lap looked at his very kissable lips, at how nicely shaped they were and she kissed him and he deepened it. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her down her neck and moved back up to her lips and continued to kiss her. "I need you." Zack heard her whisper and just than the DJ interrupted on the microphone.

"Alright, alright, alright, seems like the ladies and the men they chose had a 'nice' experience, so you guys can get off the stage and enjoy the rest of your night." DJ said as he spun on the turning tables when the song turned to 'Get Up'

_Chamillionaire Rap  
It's the kid that stay ridin' big  
The one the police tried to catch ridin' dirty  
In the club before eleven o'clock  
Like I'm tryin to catch it down kinda early  
Look, ya thick her hair brown and curly  
She love the way my ride shinin pearly  
City boys say she fine and pretty  
In the country boys say she fine and 'purrty'  
My pockets thick as green, it's curvy  
And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry  
If bein' fresh to death is a crime  
I think it's time for me to see the jury_

Zack took the blindfold off and saw the girl was already off the stage. He walked off and sat back down on the red couch and saw his brother making out with one of the girl's friends. He was picked to go up as well and apparently it went well for him. Before he knew it he saw the girl, moving through the crowd over to him. She put her finger up and bent it to signal him to come to her. He smiled and bit him bottom lip and got up and walked over to her and she smiled and they started dancing to the song.

"Why does this song seem to explain us?" He asked into her ear putting his hands on her waist as she danced with her butt up to his 'man part' (A/N I always felt uncomfortable saying let alone writing it, but you know what it is.)

"Because it does." She replied to his question. He looked at her , she had beautiful brown eyes and was a little bit shorter than him. "Want to get out of here?" She asked and he nodded and she led him out of the club without even telling their set of friends. They were busy with each other.

_Chamillionaire  
You know Chamillionaire stay on the grind  
A hustla like me is hard to find  
I ain't really impressed, yes  
Unless it's about some dollar signs  
Really no need to call you fine  
I know you be hearin' that all the time  
I'm watchin' you do ya step, do ya step  
Yep it's goin down_

They step into her apartment and it was dark and she turned on the light so they could see where they were going. He looked around and saw that it was defiantly a woman's place with all the feminine things around.

"I have to use the bathroom really quick, so um make yourself at home." She said with a smile disappearing into one of the rooms that Zack was guessing was hers. He sat on the couch and waited for her to come out. He sat there uneasy and tapped his fingers on his legs. He thought of how beautiful this girl he doesn't even know was and wondered where this whole thing was going.

_Hook  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!_

"Hey." Zack heard from behind him and he turned around to see the girl leaning in the doorway in sexy lingerie, licking her lips. His jaw dropped. Wow was all Zack thought. "Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna take this off me?" She asked sarcastically walking back into her room and sitting on her bed, moving her finger suggestively. Zack shook his head out of his thoughts and pulled his shoes off and walked over to the room and shut the door and turned the light off and got on her bed and slipped up and kissed her on the lips as she deepened it, by wrapping her arms around his neck.

She turned so she was on top of him and unbutton his shirt and she pulled it off and threw it off and she stroked his abs again before making light kisses on his collar bone all the way down his stomach as his hands wrapped around her waist.

He turned her on the bottom and kissed her down her neck and he heard her moan in pleasure and he continued to kiss her down her slender stomach that was covered by the lingerie.

_Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve,somebody ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up! _

Zack pulled the lingerie up from her stomach and made love bites on it. She moaned each time and she finally thought it was her turn for some fun. She turned him on his back and she unbutton his pants and pulled them off and he slipped the straps of the lingerie off her shoulders to reveal a sexy lacey bra and he pulled the bottom half off to reveal the matching panties. He began to stroke her breast which were very firm and she moan and bit down on her bottom lip again in pleasure and he pulled her under him and he took the bra off and kissed her all the way down her whole body. She bit her bottom lip at how much pleasure she was getting out of it.

As he made the love bites and kisses down her neck all the way down her chest and stomach he neared the lacey panties and he pulled them off as he kissed her down her thighs and he could tell she was enjoying it because she began breathing heavy in pleasure.

"Oh god." She whispered. She pulled him up to her and she pulled his boxers off and that's when she went up on top of him and he stuck himself in her and she screamed in pleasure.

She moved up and down on him slowly with her eyes close enjoying every minute of it. Zack decided to turn her over and lay on her and he pulled the covers of her bed spread over them and began to move inside her. They began breathing heavy once again. "Oh my god." She said as Zack made moans and groans and finally adding a "God" in the end of them.

"I know this……. is bad timing and all, but I didn't…….catch your name." Zack said in between breathing. She made one more pleasurable moan before saying "Maddie, yours." Zack still continued moving, not thinking much of it and said his name "Zack."

They were almost at climax when she finally realized who he was. As they hit climax she screamed "Zack!"

_I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
Uh..._

* * *

**Okay so I left it open for a another chapter if you want it. I'm probably just going to make it like 2 or 3 chapters long since I revealed a lot. I want at least FIVE reviews stating 'update soon' or a long the lines of that. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. We Need to Talk Or not

Maddie was on her way to see her friends at the coffee shop they go to every morning. When she walked in she saw her friends wearing sunglasses.

"Rough night?" She asked sarcastically to them as she dropped her purse down and sat down. They sighed and nodded.

"What about you?" London asked. Yes London along with Corrie and Mary were there last night at the club and hung out with Zack's friends. Maddie shrugged and got up to order her drink, London got up with her.

"That wasn't an answer. What happened?" London said dragging Maddie over to a table away from their other friends.

"Okay it was amazing, but I don't think I'm gonna see him again." Maddie said trying to get up, but London pulled her down. "What do you mean by that? I made out with his twin and trust me if the twin that I was with was a good kisser, and he was which would make his twin a good kisser too. So what's the problem, wasn't he a good kisser?" Maddie sighed. "Look London, I got farther than you did. I had sex with the guy and I didn't know his name until….well until 'we came'."

London looked at her as if it wasn't a big deal. "So what's his name?" Maddie sighed. "His name is Zack." London's eyes widened "Shit." She whispered. "His twins name was Cody. God I haven't heard those names in years." Maddie looked at London. "London it was them." London began to laugh. "That's crazy their 13 duh."

Maddie's jaw dropped. "No their 21 duh." She said mocking London. "Were 24, they were only 3 years younger than us." London shook her head. "That's crazy there can be another set of twins out there named Zack and Cody."

"I have his number." London punches Maddie in the shoulder. "What are you waiting for, call the guy." Maddie took a deep breath and nodded. She flipped her phone opened and searched for his number. She dialed it and it rang until he picked it up.

(_Italic is Maddie_, **Bold is Zack)**

"**Hello."** He said tiredly. Maddie stuck it on speaker, so London and by this time Mary and Corrie were sitting there to hear.

_"Sorry did I wake you?"_ She asked biting her lip.

"**Oh no, okay yeah but I'd wake up anytime for you-." **

All the girls mouthed aw to Maddie.

"**So what's up?" **

_"Uh….nothing much just hanging out with my friends at this coffee shop we go to every morning."_

"**Ok cool."**

Maddie looked at London who mouthed 'do it' to her.

_"Hey Zack, what's your last name?"_ She asked closing her eyes.

"**Martin." **

_"Shit."_ Maddie and London whispered in unison.

_"Do you think you and I can talk?"_

"**Yeah sure, where?" **

_"My apartment? Come around 1?"_

He nodded forgetting she can't see him. **"Okay."**

_"Great, I'll see ya later. Bye."_

"**Maddie?"**

_"Yeah?"_

"**I love you."**

Maddie looked at her friends and they were smiling, but were wide eyed.

"I-I-I-uh-love you too." She said on the verge of tears. And they hung up and Maddie busted out crying.

"What am I going to do?" Maddie said crying as London rubbed her back.

"Well do you love him?" Maddie looked up at London with tears streaming down her face. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I just think I going to get my coffee to go guys, I'll see ya later." She said grabbing her purse and getting her coffee and walking out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Zack knocked on Maddie's door and Maddie walked over to her door, took a deep breath and opened the door and was greeted by him kissing her. She didn't pull away and personally she didn't want to. He shut the door and still kissed her. He grabbed her and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled his jacket off. 

He walked her over to her room and they fell on the bed and they continued to just enjoy the moment their experiencing now. Maddie knew she should stop, but she didn't want to. She actually felt loved by him. No man has or could make her feel these things she's feeling at this moment, but Zack.

He grasped her waist and pulled his hands under her shirt and stroked his hands on her waist and he finally pulled it off to reveal her white lacey bra and he continued to make little kisses on her neck and all the way down her cleveage to her slender stomach again. Nothing he did to her changed much since last night.

She flipped him over and he rose up holding and stroking her back and kissing her chest and she continued to close her eyes to hide the pleasure she was getting. She pulled his shirt off and she sat on him as he sat on her bed continuing to kiss and undress her slowly. They were just enjoying every minute of it.

Before Maddie knew it she was below Zack as he made some more loving kisses that turned to love bites quickly on her stomach moving to her jeans to unbutton them. She lifted her bottom up so he could slip them off to reveal her white lacey thong and he lifted her leg up and kissed all the way down her thighs.

He decided to try something new, at least new to her. He suddenly moved to her chest and kissed it down until he made it to her stomach again, he began to lick her down her stomach making it to her navel, making it twist and turn. She clutched on to her sheets and her head tilted back in the pleasure and she began to lick her lips.

He began to lick all the way down to her pantie line and he slipped them off continuing to lick her until he entered his tongue into her. She gasped at that clutched on to her bed tighter than before. "Oh my god." She managed to get out between breathing. He continued to make his tongue do little flips and motions in her until she hit climax which caused her to scream and squeal in pleasure.

He licked up all the juices and she got up from where she was breathing heavy she looked at him in his preicing blue- green eyes and whispered. "My turn." He smiled and that's when she took control and she laid on top of him kissing his collarbone and making little rasberries on his collarbone. She continued this down his chest to his navel as well, adding tongue action here and there. She unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off and than following his boxers.

She hopped on top of him, but he turned her over and kissed her some more. "I'm treating you the way you should." He whispered in between kisses.. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How should I be treated?" She asked into his mouth. "Like you're loved. And I want to be the one to show you what love truely is." He said stopping the kiss frenzy. She looked at him breathing heavy. "You already have." She said to him and he leaned down and began to kiss her as she pulled him inside her again since last night.

Once again she screamed when it enter, but it was worth it. She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him back. The problem is that she couldn't help, but to feel like she was lying to him or that she was some type of slut that was just looking for an easy lay.

"Zack?" She said in between his thrusts in and out of her. He was breathing pretty heavy now and she could see some sweat forming on his brow. She was sweating in the sheets ever since this whole episode started.

"Yeah?" He answered as they were hitting climax. They screamed at the same time and he collasped on her side. They were both covered in sweat and her breathing out of their minds. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid on her side stroking his hair that was pretty sweaty.

"I love you." She whispered to him, as if there were more people in the room and she only wanted him to hear her. "But I really need to tell you something important." He lifted his head up worried about what she was going to tell him. "What's wrong?" He asked. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm Maddie." She said and Zack nodded. "Yeah I'm Zack. Now that we cleared that up, what's going on?" He asked confused at what she was getting at. She sighed again. "No I'm Maddie, as in Maddie Fitzpatrick. The girl you haven't seen in five years, the girl you were in love with when you were twelve and the girl that was and will always be three years older than you. I'm that Maddie."

* * *

**OoOoO she told him. What do you thinks gonna happen? And yes this sex scene was more 'sexual' then the last one, but not that bad right? Just wait for 'Curel Intentions' to heat up, now that's gonna be hard to write about when I've never experienced anything like that. Not that I'm saying I experienced anything that I write in this story. I'm 14, haven't done anything like this...yet.LOL. So FIVE more reviews and you get another update, so review.**


	3. I Think I Lost

**Okay so I got the FIVE reviews and more. So I want another FIVE in order for another update and this chapter is shorter than the last two and there is no sex scene in this one and you'll see why in a second.**

* * *

Zack looked at her confused and she gulped and the next thing she knew Zack put his hand down on the floor to retrieve his boxers. He slipped them on and took the covers off and walked out of the room. Maddie looked down and pulled the covers around her body and walked out of the room where Zack was pacing. He turned to her and shook his head. "I don't know what to say." Zack said softly. Maddie walked over to him and looked at him. "You don't have to say anything. Unless you want to." Maddie said looking down.

"When were you gonna tell me or did your friends force you to tell me. I mean what were you gonna do after this went farther? Where did you even see this going?" Zack asked all these questions with anger visible in his voice. "Where did you see this going? Huh? You said you loved me after one night of sex, and come on do you really tell all the girls you fuck you love them after one night?" Maddie asked. She was extremely angry with the way he was acting.

"Well what about you do you jump into bed with every guy you meet? And f-." He was cut off by her slapping him across the face. "I didn't lie to you, I didn't do anything wrong, in fact I thought you'd be happy that you finally got your wish. To fuck the girl you crushed on for years. And you know what? I see it in your eyes that you still do, you still love me…." She shook her head with a disgusted look on her face. "You know what else? I can't believe I actually loved you back. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." She said walking into her room and slamming it.

"Hey I need my pants." He yelled, she opened it and threw his pants at him and they hit in the face. He slipped them on and opened the door and slammed it shut.

Maddie slid down her wall and began to cry with her covers still wrapped around her bare body. On the other side of her apartment Zack was sitting on the floor in front of her door, running his hands through his hair. He knows that he made a big mistake. He should have never acted or said the things he said, but he did and he couldn't go back. He didn't even think that Maddie would ever forgive him after that.

After a while Zack went back to his dorm and saw his brother reading, he put his book down when he saw Zack come threw the door; shirtless and plopping down on his bed. "Zack what happened and where's your shirt?" Cody asked. Zack just shook his head "I just ruined the greatest thing in my life." Zack said. Cody looked at him completely lost in what he was saying. "What are you talking about?" Zack turned his head to his brother and sat up on his bed and faced him.

"You remember that girl that I left with last night and you made out with her friend?" Zack asked and Cody nodded with a smile on his face thinking about the make out session. "Well did you ever find out the girl's name; the one you made out with I mean." Zack asked and Cody shook his head no. "Yeah well I found out what the girl's name was; the one that I left with." Cody looked at his brother waiting for him to reveal the mystery girl that stole his brother's heart. "It was Maddie and I found out today that not only was her name Maddie, but the Maddie I fell in love with nine years ago. Oh and gets better I found out after we had sex the second time. She knew the whole time." Zack said getting frustrated.

Cody's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened in surprise. "How did you ruin it? I mean I remember that if you ever got a chance like this nine years ago, you'd never let her go." Zack shook his head and ran his hands threw his hair again. "I let my tempter get the better of me and I said things that I didn't mean and I got slapped for them. She actually loved me back. I've waited for this day to come for years, and when it finally does, I ruin it by acting like a fucking asshole." Zack replied to his brother, getting up from his bed and going into his draw to retrieve another shirt and slipping it on and walking out of his and his brother's dorm room to take a walk; to clear his head.

"How could I have been so stupid, to ever think that this 'thing' that Zack and I had, would ever work?" Maddie yelled out in frustration, pacing in her living room fully clothed in front of London. London got up and held Maddie by the arms to make her stop. "First off, stop pacing you're making me dizzy. Second off he does love you, but maybe there's a lot to process. You tell him this after being gone, out of his life for five years and when he finds out your, you maybe he just panicked or something. You can't blame yourself, you told him what he needed to hear and that's it. He shouldn't have acted the way he did, but he probably regrets it."

London; surprisingly was right. Maddie just needs to stop beating herself up for what happened; she did what she had to do. Though the timing sucked she still told and that's all that mattered. Maddie just wished at he didn't act the way he did towards it. She actually hoped that he'd just welcome her in open arms and they could be happy, but too bad that life never technically works out that way.

"London? I really do love him." Maddie whispered as tears started to trail down her cheek as she sat on her couch and London sat next to her, giving her a comforting hug as Maddie still cried. And London didn't care that Maddie was ruining her shirt, because her friends upset and she knew that she needed to be there for her. London was thinking of a way to get Zack and Maddie back together, when it finally hit her and she smiled to herself thinking the idea was perfect, but she needed some help and she knew just who to ask.

* * *

**I told you it was short and sad, but at least London cares about others now and not just herself. Also who do you think London has in mind to help her get Zack and Maddie back together? Tell me what you think and remember FIVE reviews again and I'll update.**


	4. 3 Years Later

**Hey I'm back my mom grounded me on Friday and I had to go to my dad's and I had this on my mom's computer. So long story short, this chapter was on another computer. But this is the update and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day was very important to London. She wanted her friend happy and the only person that can truly make her happy was Zack. He always could ever since they were younger. The night they all saw each other again, without even knowing it London got Cody's cell phone number and ever since she heard it was him, she was really scared to talk to him, thinking he'd blow up like Zack. 

Though she didn't sleep with him like Maddie and Zack did she still was scared. Unfortunately she needed his help and he knows Zack better than anyone being that he's his brother, even better his twin.

The phone rang and rang, until his voice was visible on the other side.

_(Italic London,_ **Bold Cody)**

**Hello?**

_Hey Cody, it's……uh London._

**Tipton?**

_Yeah._

**Wow it's been a while since I've seen you, how are you?**

_Oh I'm good, but I need to talk to you._

**Okay. What's up?**

_Well to start things off, I was the girl at the club that made out with you._

**(sighed) Wow, that's crazy.**

_Are you mad?_

**No I'm not mad, I'm actually happy. I didn't want to tell you this when we were younger, but I always sort of looked beyond your snobby, mean attitude and I liked you.**

_Really?_

**Yeah, but this is probably not the only reason you called, since you said 'to start things off'. **

_Yeah it isn't. You know about the whole thing with Zack and Maddie right?_

**Yeah, he feels terrible about the whole thing. He said he ruined the greatest thing in his life.**

_That's why we should help get them back together._

**Look London as much as I love them both, they need to deal with it not us. **

_But_

**Look let them work it out okay?**

_(sighs) I guess you're right._

**Hey London?**

_Yeah?_

**Will you go out with me? Like on a proper date.**

_Yeah I'd love too._

**3 years later……..**

Zack walked into the mall to get some new clothes and fitted for his tux because his brother was getting married to London. He couldn't be happier for them, only problem he'd have is seeing Maddie. Supposedly she's going to be the Maid of Honor and Zack of course was going to be the Best Man, which would mean they'd have to walk down the isle with each other. But he wasn't going to ruin the day that is suppose to be the best day for his brother because of his history with Maddie.

After shopping for about an hour, still finding nothing he went into a store and saw a little boy sitting in a chair. He looked like he was about 3 or 4 years old and alone for that matter. Zack went over to him and kneeled down near him. "Hey are you alone?" Zack asked and the little boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes looked at him and looked back down, "My mommy says not to talk to strangers," he replied and Zack laughed a little bit. "I'm not that strange. I'm Zack, what's your name?" Zack asked sticking his hand out to the little boy.

"My names Jason," Jason replied taking Zack's hand and shaking his hand. "Well Jason, you got a very tight grip there," Zack replied kneeling back up and Jason smiles at him and giggles at Zack. "Well I do lift weights, to attract the ladies," Jason replied showing his muscles. Zack laughs at how much he really reminded Zack of him when he was younger. "Oh really what do you know about the ladies?" Zack asked him crossing his arms. "Well I know you gotta look good for them," he replied and Zack nodded thinking that was a very acceptable answer.

"So are you waiting for…" Zack started, as a blonde, beautiful woman comes over to them. "Hey Jason, what did I say about talking to strangers?" She said Jason looked at Zack. "But mommy he's not a stranger, he's my friend," Jason replied and the woman looked up at Zack and squinted a little and opened her eyes. "Zack?" She asked and Zack realized who she was. "Maddie," he replied and Jason looked up at both of them. "I guess you guys know each other?" He asked and they nodded.

"Come on Jason, I promised if you stayed with me while I try on shoes, that I'd take you to the park, so let's go." Maddie said trying to get her son away from Zack. Zack followed them out of the store and Jason turned around. "Hey Zack you want to come with us?" he asked with a big smile like Maddie's.

Maddie turned around and looked at him and Zack. "Well I need to talk to your mommy anyways, so sure." Zack replied and Jason made an even bigger smile appear on his face. They all walked out to the parking lot and got into their separate cars because Zack said he'd follow them to the park.

They arrived and Jason hopped out of the van and ran in through the fence and stopped. "Zack are you gonna play with me?" Jason asked and Zack smiled. "I will in a little bit," he replied and Jason nodded and ran off and played.

Maddie and Zack sat down on a bench next to each other, sitting in the same position. They both had their feet out and their arms across their chest. "He's cute," Zack stated and Maddie nodded. "Yeah he looks like his father," she replied and Zack nodded. "So it's been a while," he said and Maddie sighed. "Well it didn't have to be," she replied looking at him. "Maddie this is not all my fault, okay. I loved you than and I still do." He said and Maddie shook her head.

"Than why did you say the things you said?" She asked. "It was a lot to process, you were out of my life for five years…" She cut him off because she was irritated " Well you were out of mine for five years and three to add. You know you're not the only victim in this, I am, and so is he." She said pointing out to Jason. "What?" Zack asked, Maddie sighed and shook her head. "Jason's your son. I haven't slept with anyone else within the last three years. So go ahead and yell in my face like last time."

Zack leaned back in the bench and shook his head. It was obvious, I mean he looked like a perfect mixture of both Maddie and Zack. He was blonde, he had Zack's eyes, Maddie's facial expressions, and defiantly Zack's personality. Zack got up and walked into the park and kneeled near Jason. "Hey buddy," he said and Jason looked up "Hi Zack, you came to play with me?" He asked and Zack nodded.

He sat down in the sand and as they played Zack decided to ask Jason a few questions. "Hey Jay, what's your daddy like?" Knowing that's stupid to ask him, being that he is Jason's father. "I don't know I never met my daddy."

Zack nodded and turned his head to see Maddie on the bench with a guy kissing him and smiling. A sudden rush of jealously kick him in the pit of his stomach. "Hey Jay, who's that with your mom?" Zack asked and Jason turned around. "Oh no…..that's Steve, the butthead." Zack laughed at what his son said. "Why is he a butthead?" He asked playing with the sand. "I just don't want Steve to be my daddy; I want my real daddy to come."

Zack sighed and put the sand down and wiped his hands of on his jeans. "Hey Jason, I don't know if I allowed to tell you this, but I'm your daddy." Jason turned to Zack and looked at Zack and a big smile plastered on his face. He got up and jumped on Zack and Zack fell back laughing. "I'm happy your daddy Zack. Can you be with mommy now?" Jason asked in Zack's lap. Zack sighed and readjusted Jason on his lap.

"It's very complicated, meaning it's pretty weird for your mommy and I to see each other again. We haven't seen each other since you were………" Zack didn't get or he want to finish his explanation because he looked over at Maddie on the bench crying, with no Steve. "Hey buddy, I'll be right back." He said taking Jason off his lap, walking over to Maddie and sitting down on the bench next to her.

"What do you want Zack?" Maddie asked sniffling. "Why are you crying?" Zack asked simply and Maddie looked at him with her red puffy eyes. "Why do you care? And it's none of your business." She yelled getting up and running off and Zack got up to run off after her.

He grabbed her arm and swung her around into him and pulled her into a hug. She tried to force herself out of his grip, but he was too strong and she gave in and cried into his chest. "He broke up with me." She said into his chest. "Who that guy Steve?" He replied and she nodded. He stroked her hair and hugged her, but what he didn't know was that Jason was watching the whole thing.

* * *

**Okay I know this is really short and I know this is probably bad. So tell me if it is or isn't. But there will be a ton of drama later on once they get to the Tipton trust me. So stay with me and once again you know the drill, review please.**


	5. Getting Laid?

**Hey guys this is really short and I just wanted to update. I was gonna write more, but decided not to...at least not today. So I'll update when people review. So I hope you like my little update.**

* * *

The newly united family entered the Tipton with Jason running through the revolving doors. He loved going to the Tipton so much; he had a family there; literally. His uncle, grandma, and soon to be and already known aunt London. They walked in and were first greeted by London coming out of the elevator. "Hey you guys." She said stretching her arms out to get a big hug from Jason and she lifted him up. "Now how are you my little nephew to be?" She asked and Jason held on to her and says "I'm good; I got to meet my daddy for the first time."

London put Jason down and walked over to his parents and greeted them with a warm smile and hugs. "Are you guys together now?" She asked them dragging them over to one of the lobby couches. They shook their heads no, but Maddie explained "Were not together, but were on good terms as far as getting along." London nodded as Jason walked over to them. "Mommy can we go swimming later?" Maddie sighed and said "Why don't you go with your daddy; I don't feel like going." Jason turned to Zack and he nodded signaling he'll go and Jason jumped in excitement and walked over to Esteban. Not too soon after that, they heard the elevator open to reveal Cody with a big smile.

"ZACK!" He yelled in a happy tone and stretching his arms out for a hug from his brother. "CODY!" Zack replied in the same tone and they hugged. "MAN I FEEL GREAT! DO YOU FEEL GREAT?" Cody said continuing to yell in the tone. Zack continued to smile with Jason next to him now. "You got laid didn't you?" Zack asked and Cody just nodded and giggled. "Daddy what's 'getting laid'?" Jason asked as they walked into the elevator to get to his mom's suite. "It means to uh…….uh…..go to sleep." Zack explained as the door closed.

They got to the suite and opened the door to see Carey at the table. When she saw her son and grandson walk in she scooped Jason into her arms. "Oh you're getting so big," she said than looking at Zack. "Hi honey," she said hugging Zack. "Hey mom, Jay why don't you go get ready for the pool okay?" Zack said as Carey put him down. He ran off into Zack and Cody's old bedroom to fish out his swim suite. He always has extra clothes at Carey's just in case.

Zack was changed and ready to go, just waiting for his son. He heard the door open to the room and he came out with 'swimmies' and his bathing suite on. "I give you Pool Boy," he said giving a superhero pose. "Very cool can I be Pool Boy's sidekick?" Zack asked and Jason nodded. "Okay so what should my name be?" Zack asked and Jason puts his finger on his chin like he's thinking. "I know! I know! How about Gutter Man?" Jason said and Zack begins to laugh, "Okay Gutter Man it is. Come on let's get going before the pool closes." Zack said grabbing Jason's hand, forgetting all about his shirt.

The elevator opens and no one comes out; instead Zack announces. "Dun, dun, dun, dun, May I have your attention please? Now presenting the new superhero of the Tipton……Pool Boy." Zack announces as Jason runs out of the elevator making a superhero pose again in front of the lobby entrance, where the stairs start. Maddie and London were sitting down at the couches still and began laughing. "Oh and my sidekick Gutter Man." Jason added making the girls laugh even harder.

They walked over to them quickly and Zack sat on the arm of the couch Maddie was sitting on. "How are you…..Gutter Man?" She asked snickering at the end. "Ha, ha, laugh all you want, but just wait; I'll get you and your little friend too." He replied pointing at London. Maddie stared up at him; puzzled, but turned her face back down because her eyes met his rock hard abs. He still got it, she thought. London saw how uncomfortable Maddie was getting and she smiled on the inside.

After Zack and Jason left to go swimming, they played in the pool, but Jason decided he wanted to do something "Daddy, can you teach me how to swim?" He asked and Zack said "I will, but I think that your mommy would want to be here to teach you. So I'll get Lance to watch you while I go get mommy okay?" Jason nodded as Zack hopped out of the pool and walk right back into the lobby, soaking in wet.

Zack walked over to Maddie who turned around and nearly fell out of her seat from seeing Zack not only shirtless again, but with water dripping all the way down his body. "Your son wants to learn out to swim with out his 'swimmies'." Zack stated. "Well tell him we'll teach him later." Maddie replied. "Well he wants to and if you don't come out there to teach him with me, than I'm gonna do it on my own." Zack replied. Maddie stands up in front of him "Are you threatening me?" She asked with a daring expression on her face. "Well if that's what you want to call it than yes I am." He replied getting closer. She steps off and sighs "Fine and oh if you're trying, and notice I'm saying trying to look sexy for me, it's not working. I'll be right back and I'll try to look sexy for you." Maddie replies close enough to him. By this time London was gone; and she walks towards the elevator and pushes the button.

As she waits for it to arrive Zack runs over to her. "Don't try to hard," He says and she turns to him, "Fuck you," she says and Zack laughs "I think you already did that…..twice," he replies with his two fingers up as the elevator comes and she walks in. She turns around, flicks him off with a smirk on her face as the door closes he laughs. Yeah their on good terms alright. But just wait for what is coming in their relationship; their LOVE-HATE relationship.

* * *

**Okay like I said it's short, but I want to update. Also their relationship right now is a Love-Hate relationship. But just wait for what will happen. Can you guess? State your predictions in a review, I would really like to know what you think will happen. **


	6. The Pool of Love

**Okay so I'm updating now before I go to sleep, so I can get up for school. I hope what you guys wanted, is what I delivered in here. So enjoy and review.**

* * *

Maddie comes out a few minutes later in a pink bikini with her hair up in a bun and a towel. She tosses the towel on one of the lounge chairs and pulls her hair out of the bun and flips her hair. During this whole thing, Zack was in the pool, just staring at her. For a second he actually thought his jaw detached from his mouth because it was hanging so low. She saw this and smirked giving him a flirtatious wink and walking over to the steps to get in the pool.

Zack swims over to her and circles around her as she follows each motion. "You're trying to hard," he whispers into her ear and she turns to him and smirks, "Screw you," she said and Zack replies, "Once again, been there done that…….twice," Zack adds and she slashes him in the face.

Jason was watching all this play out and he was getting annoyed that they were suppose to be in there for him and they weren't paying any attention to him. "Excuse me? I thought we were here for me," he said which took them out of their little 'conflict'. "I'm sorry honey, are you ready to learn how to swim?" Maddie asked as Jason nodded. "Okay, buddy first things first. Were gonna take one of the swimmies off," Zack explained pulling the left swimmie off his left arm. Zack held on to him so he wouldn't get scared. "Okay now you need to kick your legs the whole time and move your arms also," Maddie than explained showing him what to do with his legs and arms. "Can you do that?" Zack asked him in his arms, Jason nodded. "Alright I'm gonna let you go and I want you to swim to mommy, okay?" Zack added and Jason nodded.

Zack let Jason go and he did exactly what Maddie showed him to do and he swam over to her perfectly. They praised him and decided to wait to take off the other swimmie until later; besides it was getting late. Carey came out to get Jason. "Aw isn't this a beautiful sight? Come on Jason, time to get you into the bath and go to sleep," she said and Jason turned to look up at his grandma. "You mean I'm getting laid?" Jason asked and Zack stiffen his laugh as Maddie and Carey's eyes widened and turned to Zack. "What? It means to go to sleep," Zack explained as Maddie swam next to him "Yeah just wait until really finds out that means," she replied in between her teeth.

Carey looked at Jason and smiled at him "Whatever you want to call it honey so come on," she said. Jason got out of the pool, got a towel, and left with his grandma. Maddie turned to Zack "You are so stupid!" She yelled slashing him again the face. He wiped the water off and he lifted her up by the waist and threw her. She came up for air and her face was covered with her blonde hair which caused Zack to laugh. He swam over to her and parted her hair and smiled. "Are you playing hide in seek?" Zack asked sarcastically as her eyes narrowed and she had a pout on her face; showing she was mad. "I told you….payback," he added, "Oh yeah, well I'll show you payback," she replied dunking him under the water. Under the water Zack grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder and she screamed in surprise, but laughed.

He finally put her down by a corner of the pool. They were so close to each other that they could feel each other breathing. Before Zack knew it, he put his hands up on the ledge and leaned in as their lips met. To his surprise, she didn't pull away but actually wrapped her arms around his neck. The pool was closed now, but since they practically live at the Tipton, Mr. Moseby allowed them to stay later.

They continued to kiss with every force in their beings. They really missed each others kiss and touch. Zack began moving his kisses down her neck as she closed her eyes enjoying his kiss again. She turned his back to the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tugged on his shorts and finally got them off, later followed by Zack removing her bottom to her bathing suite. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he put himself in her finally after three years of abstinence. Maddie felt so good with him in her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust in and out of her.

It didn't take long for them to hit climax, since they both wanted it so bad since they saw each other again. Maddie's head fell on to Zack's shoulder as he pulled out of her fully. "We need to go say goodnight to Jason," Zack whispered to her. She picked her head up clearly tired and nodded. Zack swam down to grab their bathing suites and they put them back on, not speaking of what just happened.

Maddie knocked on London's door and London opened the door and it was clear that she was sleeping. "Maddie it's 1 in the morning, why are you here?" London asked crossing her arms. "I need to talk to you please," she replied as London stepped aside letting Maddie in. "So what's going on and did you just come from the pool?" London asked and Maddie nodded, "I had sex with Zack," Maddie blurted and London smiled, "FINALLY! Wait a minute, where?" London asked and Maddie smiled nervously, "In the pool," she said quietly, and London's jaw dropped "You had sex with him my daddy's pool?" London yelled and Maddie nodded "Yes but doesn't your dad get the pools clean like everyday anyways?" London calmed down when she realized that "True, okay you two are off the hook," she said and Maddie smiled and said thanks. I guess Maddie and Zack are going to form a relationship, but too bad they don't know what's actually ahead of them.

* * *

**I know this is short and I know 'the scene' was not discriptive what so ever, but I'm so tired that I didn't feel like describing it all, but I hope I got my point across. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. I personally thought it was cute but my opinion doesn't matter, yours does. **


	7. Because You Live

**Okay this is a song fic and the next update will also be a song chapter too. I don't really know if this song really goes with the chapter, it'll be nice if you tell me if it does or not. The song is 'Because You Live' and everyone I'm sure knows who sings it, which means I DO NOT OWN IT, so I'm posting that now. So tell me what you think?**

* * *

Maddie woke up from her slumber, stretching and a smile formed on her face as she remembered what happened last night. Today was the day of Cody and London's rehearsal dinner. Supposedly there was suppose to be a ton of food and over 100 of their closets friends there; well London's closets friends. It was rumored that Mr. Tipton would be there too, but no ones holding their breath, but Brandi was going to be there. London was amazed that her dad and Brandi stayed together this long, but she learned to accept her; she realized that she meant well.

_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Maddie checked the clock on the night table; it said 11 on the dot. She turned to her side and saw Zack in his old bed, which meant Maddie, was in Cody's old one. She slipped out of the bed and tried to stay as quiet as possible, but that didn't work. As she reached for the door knob, she felt someone grab her by her waist and pick her up, she screamed as they fell on the bed. Zack hopped on top of her and tickled her; she laughed moving her hands in the way of his so he couldn't tickle her anymore. He was really close to her so she leaned up to his lips and kissed them. It was short and sweet. Zack leaned down and kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held on to her waist. They continued this until someone opened the door "Mommy, Daddy are you…" Jason started as he came in, which caused them to pull apart except Zack fell backwards off the bed. Maddie turned to Zack on the floor "Are you okay?" she asked stiffening a laugh. He nodded and smiled, Maddie turned back to Jason in the doorway, "What were you saying?" She asked and Jason was still shocked at what he saw, but shook himself out of it "Uh Grandma wanted me to get you guys up," he said as Zack's head popped out from the other side of the bed.

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

"Okay buddy tell her were awake," Zack said and Jason just nodded and shut the door. Maddie fell back on the bed and laid there with Zack's head right next to her. She turned to him and he had a smile on his face which caused her to laugh. "That was horrible," Maddie replied in between laughing and Zack began laughing too as he thought of the whole thing again. The laughing finally died down as Maddie stayed in the same spot she was in as before. Zack brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and began to stroke her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her with him still on the floor. Maddie began moving her hand up to his cheek and placed it there as they continued to kiss for a few minutes, being very careful of not being interrupted again.

_It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

Maddie walked down to the lobby and saw someone she thought she'd never have to see again. He turned around and smiled "Maddie," he said walking over to her enveloping her into a hug. She was very confused as to why he was there and that's probably why she didn't pull away from him nor respond either. He pulled away from her "Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked and Maddie blinked "You broke up with me Steve, why are you here?" She asked wanting to know why the guy that broke up with her is back when everything was starting to fall into place. "Well I know what's like to have your ex come back in your life and than you question your feelings for your current spouse. So I came to apologize and give you another chance to be with me," he replied. Maddie had no idea what to say. The guy was extremely rich and he could support her and Jason for years and years, but Zack kept coming into her mind. "Maddie, will you take me back?" he asked rewording his question from before.

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

Money means everything. It means support, shelter, food; it means life. Without it you have nothing. "Okay," she said quietly and Steve smiled at her "Great I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner than, I have to go to the gym okay?" He said giving her a kiss and slipped the ring back on her finger and gave her one last hug before disappearing out the entrance of the Tipton. She ran to the elevator and hit the button that said '23' on it.

_Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help(when no one else can help)_

Maddie walk through the hall and than suddenly felt someone grab her arm and before she knew it she was in the maid closet, against the wall. Someone was kissing her all the way down her neck; she knew who it was right away, but she knew she should tell him to stop, but it felt so good that she couldn't. She pulled him to her lips and that's when she knew for sure who it was; Zack. She pulled away and started to talk as Zack continued to kiss her neck. "Zack, please stop," she said as Zack continued to kiss her "Why?" he asked to her neck "Because if you don't stop I won't be able to stop either," she replied and Zack pulled away from her "What's wrong with that?" He asked, Maddie sighed looking down at the floor and than back up into his eyes "Steve came back and asked me to take him back and I did," she said fiddling with her fingers. Zack looked at her surprised and blinked a few times "What? Maddie I thought what we had was special, I mean last night this morning…." He said trailing off and Maddie pulled his face up to look up at her "It was special to me, but Steve has…..money," she said, saying the last part quietly.

_Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive_

"Money? That's what it's about? God Maddie, I thought you loved me," Zack said frustrated as tears started to pile out of Maddie's eyes, "I do love you, but face it money is everything. Everyone needs it…I need it," she said as Zack calmed down. He tilted her face up to look at him, he pulled his hand up to her cheek and let his thumb wipe the tears away "Fine if that is what you really want. I'll be there for you as a friend and Jason's father, not as your 'lover'. But if something happens, no matter how late or early it is call me," he said looking her with sadness in his eyes. He could see she had sadness in hers as well, but he wasn't going to fight if this is what she really wants; to marry Steve. "That's all I ask," Maddie said to him and he nodded getting ready to open the door of the closet, but Maddie put her hand on his wrist. He turned to her wondering what else she wanted.

"Can I have one last kiss?" She asked with tears starting flow out of her eyes again and Zack nodded. He took his hand off the door knob and pulled her into one last passionate kiss that they wished could last forever. He pulled apart first and opened the door quickly and left, leaving Maddie there with tears flowing even more.

_Because you live, I live  
I live_

On the other side of the door Zack was leaning against the wall with his head down. He ran his hand through his shaggy, blonde hair and lifted his head up with tears visible in his eyes. He finally shook it off and went to his mom's suite.

* * *

**I know it's sad, but the drama will lead up to this and you'll see why I made her take him back. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Weather you hate it or not, I can take critism.**


	8. I'll Never Leave You

**Zack POV.**

I had to get out of that hotel, relieve stress; things that will keep me thinking of ways to get the love of my life back. I know she loves me, I know I love her, I know she needs support I want to give her all that I can, but I can't do that if she doesn't want it. So like I said I went through the entrance of the hotel, with my duffle bag and sweats on. You may think that when I said I went to 'relieve' stress that I was going to do something like get high, smoke crack, get drunk, shit like that. Yeah well I did, the first time I broke up with Maddie. 

I finally realized that wasn't the answer, so I decided to 'sweat off' my stress or anger by working out. Why do you think I look this good still? So I walked into the gym, showed them my membership I.D. card, they scanned it and I walked to the back where the weights are. 

I put my duffle bag down to the side and began piling the weights on and on, until the bar plus the weights equaled 250. I did over four sets of twelve and sweat was already dripping all over. I continued this until this girl that I've known ever since I started coming there comes over to me. "Hey Zack," she said, I put the weights down and eveloped her into a hug. She was like one of my best friends here. She was my age and had brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Heather, how are you?" I replied pulling out of the hug. "Aw I could be better, what about you?" She asked sitting on one of the weight benches across from me. 

"Same could be better, actually much better," I replied and she looked at me and smiled and began to talk again "What happened? Girl problems again?" She asked and I laughed "Aren't there always," I said sarcastically "Same girl?" She asked, since she knew about Maddie and we talked a lot the first time we met. I wouldn't consider going out with her due to the fact I see her more as a friend or a sister than anything. I mean we have kissed before just to see what are feelings were like, but we both said 'friends and only friends' which is the way I like it. 

I nodded to her question "Yeah I saw her again after three more years and lets just say I got a lot more than I bargained for" I replied wiping my face off with the towel I brought with me. "Well what do mean?" She asked taking a drink form her water. "Well I founded out I had a son and that she was engaged. He broke up with her, I was there to pick up the pieces. We created a 'love-hate' relationship, we had sex in a pool and the next morning we make out and our son walks in we end up making out again when he leaves. She goes down stairs and her fiance is back, she takes him back, and we go our seprate ways." 

I look over to the side as I relax and talk to Heather about my problems and see a guy about 5'11 dark brown hair, and maybe brown eyes; I couldn't see that far, talking to the girl everyone calls the 'slut' of the gym. She may only lift like 5lbs. weights only three times and the rest of time go scouting for new guys or the same one she's fucked before. "What are you looking at Zack?" Heather asked, which interupted my thoughts. "Who's that guy over there? I haven't seen him before?" I asked curiously to see if my suspions are right. Heather sighed and shook her head "That's Steve, I met him here and he seemed like a really nice guy. He took me out on a date, we got drunk on the wine he bought and we ended up sleeping together. The thing I know I see him, talking to another girl and kissing her things like that; over here. And I broke with him." She explained. I could not believe it, Maddie and my best friend were being played by the same guy. 

I really did not know what to say to her, so I just hugged her and told her "Look that guy is playing the girl I love, can you help me prove to her that he's cheating?" She smiled at me and said "Absolutly, I got a plan. You have a camera phone right?" I nodded "Well knowing Melaine the slut, she brings the guys into the 'guys locker room', so you can take a picture of him flirting; like now," She intructed and I took my phone out, turned it to camera mode and zoomed in as close as I could and took the picture of both of them talking, "Great now save it and see how she's bringing him ot the locker room take a picture of that," she said and I did so "Now get up and now does your phone have recording on too?" She asked and I nodded "But only for names." She shook her head "That's good enough, now go in there and record what you hear." 

I went into the locker room and already heard, moans and groans; I was so disgusted at what I heard. Sure I have done it before, but hearing other people made me sick to my stomach. Anyways I forgot why I was in here for a second...Oh yeah to record it. I hit the button has they were getting louder and louder. "Oh god Steve that's..." As you can probably tell I got a name in the recording too and I was happy that I was going to get this asswhole out. Even Jason knew he was bad news from the start; you know I never understood why people thought little kids were so oblivous. 

I brought Heather back with me to the hotel. I mean I had to be back for my brother and my future sister in law. God it feels so weird to say let a lone think of London Tipton being my sister in law. Whatever getting off topic. Heather was going to be my date to the dinner, we stopped off at her apartment to find something nice for her to wear and she'd get ready at the suite. We were greeted by Jason running through the elevator. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jason said in more of a urgrent voice than a happy voice. "Hey Jay, this Heather what's going on?" I asked him, picking him up. "Mommy," he said plainly and I immediately thought of the worst. I put him down and ask Heather to keep an eye on him, which she agreed to and I ran up the stairs not even bothering to weight for the elevator. 

I ran through the door of the suite "Maddie! Maddie!" I yelled out of breath and in a concerning voice. I heard crying coming from the bathroom, I opened the door and saw her crying on the floor with her head right by the toliet bowl. "Maddie, are you okay?" I asked kneeling down next to her and she shook her head "I've been crying for an hour and half and I finally made myself sick," she said looking up at me with her red puffy eyes and I pulled her into a hug and she began to cry into my chest. "I'm here for you, don't worry," I said to her stroking her head to calm her down. 

I was finally ready for the dinner and I was just waiting for Heather, Maddie, and Jason to be ready. Jason came out in a little suite with his hair comb nice; a little dorky if you ask me. So I got up and messed up his hair and he smiled "There much cooler," I said and he sat down next to me and than the next one out was Maddie. She looked amazing and it really sucked that she was going with that cheating bastard. "You look amazing," I complimented her and she smiled at me and I think I saw her blush a little "Thanks so do you, "she replied and we looked at each other for a little while until I heard the door open and Heather appeared out of the doorway. She looked amazing too, but Maddie has always looked amazing to me. "You look great," I said complimenting her as well and from the corner of my eye I think I saw a twig of jealously appear on Maddie's face. "Thank you, you look good too," Heather replied and kissed me on the cheek. I know this is apart of the plan, but I could tell Maddie was not happy. "We should get going. I have to meet Steve downstairs," she said emphasizing his name and I smiled and said that we should go. 

We walked down to the lobby, looking extra good. People already started to show up and one of them that I really depised was there too. Steve greeted Maddie with a kiss and compliments "Maddie you look beautiful," he said and Maddie smiled and said thank you returning the compliment. He turned to me with a smile on his face that I would just love to slap off his face. "I'm sorry we weren't introduced yet? I'm Steven Williams the Second, but everyone calls me Steve or Steven," he said streching his hand out and I took it and said "Well I'm Zackary Martin the First, but people just call me Zack," that caused Maddie snicker a little bit and Heather as well. He began to laugh as well "Looks like we have a comdian here..." he started as he looked over at Heather "Heather nice to see you again," he finished and that made me really angry. I guess Heather saw that and she turned to me and mouthed the word 'Don't' to me and I nodded. 

We walked into the ballroom and Cody and London were already there and I walked over to Cody who was greeting people. "Who was that?" I asked and Cody shrugged "I have no idea, London who was that person I just shook hands with?" He asked London "I have no idea," she said starting to talk to someone she might have known. Cody turned to me and started to talk to me. "So how is everything so far?" He asked as we walked to the bar "Well I'm already annoyed. I founded out Maddie's fiance is cheating on her and I have proof and everything, but...I don't know," I said shrugging as I got my beer and took a sip of it. "Well you should tell her?" Cody said as he took a sip also of his. I turn on the chair and I look over at the table where Maddie and Steve were. I started to get really, really jealous. I got angry that she doesn't know what he's doing and yet he acts like everythings perfect. 

_  
_

We finally got to the food and more wine and beer, things like that was served. It was finally time for the toasts from Maddie and I. Ours was both pretty similar, but I went first. "Nothing can express how happy I am for my brother and London. They're prefect for each other, though I wouldn't have said that twelve years ago. They were completely and totally opposite, but I always knew that my brother looked beyond and what truly mattered; and that was what was on in the inside. He saw through London and beyond and that's how they got here today. So to Cody and London, let all your wishes come true and bring you happiness." I finished up and Cody grabbed me into a hug and I hugged London and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and now it was Maddie's turn. 

"I guess it's my turn. I hate going second because all the things that I was going to say was pretty similar to Zack's. But I'm not related to Cody nor London, but I feel like they are more my brother and sister than my real ones. They're always there when you need them most and they defiantly look beyond themselves and to others. I love them both very much and I couldn't be happier for them. So to Cody and London may life bring you happiness." She finished holding her glass up and giving Cody and London a hug and sitting back down. 

Right when I thought it was all over Steve stands up. "Um I have an annoucement. With Cody and London's premission, I was wondering if you're willing to share your weekend with Maddie and I. You guys get married tomorrow and we can get married on Sunday," he asked and London smiled and nodded and Cody looked at me and mouthed 'Do Something, before it's too late' and I nodded. My thoughts were interupted by "NOOOOO!" I turned to see Jason run out of the ballroom "Jason!" Maddie yelled, I got up and said "I got him" and walked off. 

I looked everywhere in the lobby and I didn't see him anywhere. I hit the elevator button and went to the 23rd floor and into my mom's suite. I heard crying coming from the my old room, I knocked on the door, "Jason c'mon open the door," I said and Jason yelled "Go away, you're suppose to be with mommy not him," he yelled and I shook my head "I know you want that, but mommy doesn't, you have to know that I'd love to be with her, but I can't if she doesn't agree to it," I said as I heard him sniffle a little bit. "Well fight for her, you said you loved her than fight for her," He yelled still in the room "I can't buddy, I would but I just can't," I said when I suddenly heard a voice that I really did not want to hear. 

"Touching isn't? You love Maddie, but she's with me. You had your chance with her, now I have mine. I want and I will do whatever my heart desires, such as fucking her; I've never done that yet, but I will. Than have her pop a kid or two out and I can raise them to be just like me. But mainly I'd love to..." I cut him off by punching him the face. I was getting so angry and the anger truly boiled up to the fullest it could. "Don't you ever talk like that about her!" I yelled and he actually laughed. He rubbed his jaw and laughed he walked closer to me and than the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, I look down and see blood pouring out of my stomach. 

"Now all I hear about is Zack, Zack, Zack. Now I won't have to hear about Zack, Zack, Zack. Have a nice life Zack, well at least what's left of it." he said cleaning off the knife and sticking it back into his coat pocket. He laughed as he saw me on the floor, grasping my stomach and he walked off. 

The next thing I hear the door open and Jason walks out. "Hey Jay go get mommy," I breathed out and he nodded. My head collasped down on the floor and everything went blank. 

**No POV.**

Jason ran down to the ballroom and grabbed on to Maddie. "Honey what's wrong?" Maddie asked and Jason just looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Daddy." He said and Maddie got up from the table and ran with Jason into the elevator and up to the suite. They finally got to the suite and Maddie opened the door to see Zack on the floor in a pool of blood. She ran to him and lifted his head up "Zack, Zack baby please, Zack I love you, please wake up," she said as tears began pouring out of her eyes. She looked at Jason who was just standing there "Go tell Uncle Cody to dial 911, quickly." she said and Jason nodded as she sat there holding Zack's head, "I'll never leave you, never," she said kissing him dead on the lips with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Okay this was not a song chapter. The song would have went well if I wrote it differently, but I didn't so yeah. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter, weather you hated it or liked it. Tell me what you predict also and I might tell you if you're close or not. So please review and tell me what you think.**

__


	9. Reacting Again

**Maddie POV.**

I can't believe this is happening. I have no idea who did this and when I find out I'm gonna kill them. I know I'm not the only one here for Zack; Carey, London, Cody, Mr. Moseby, and _Heather. _There is just something about that girl that rubs me the wrong way, but I'm not going to say a thing. Maybe I'm just jealous, yes I'll admit I'm JEALOUS! I'm just so frustrated that we've been waiting here for the last half hour and still nothing. Plus I'm covered in Zack's blood, oh great now I'm crying again. I mean I couldn't imagine what Jason's feeling; he just met Zack and it will be horrible if Zack dies. God damn it why do I always have to be so negative?

I got up and walked off in a different direction and sat down in a chair and let all my tears pour out as they may. I heard someone come past me and sit in the chair next to me. I looked up to see Heather. I wiped away my tears and looked at her. "What do want?" I asked angrily. She looked at me as if she was concerned. "Well I saw you walk off and I was worried about you," she said. What the hell! I barely know the girl, in fact we never said two words to each other.

"Why? I barely know you and you barely know me." I said and I heard her sigh. "I know, but I'd like to get to know the girl Zack never stops talking about," she said and I looked up at her and she had a hopeful smile plastered on her face "He talks about me to you? His girlfirend?" I asked, I mean why would he talk about me to his girlfriend. My thoughts were interuptted by her laughing. I looked at her confused and she must have seen that.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I love him but not like that, more like a brother than anything. Is that the reason why you've hated me?" She asked. Now I feel bad because I thought those things about her and she's just a friend of his. "You know I met him three years ago. He was in a very...how'd you say vulnerable state. Drinking, doing drugs, getting into fights, things like that. I helped rechannel his stress by exercising, it really works. He told me why he started to go on the path he did; it was because he ruined the only thing that made him feel constant; and that was you," she explained. Great now I feel like it's even more my fault than before; man I feel like the biggest BITCH EVER!

I remember earlier today that Steve knew who she was now that I want to know about. "Heather, how did Steve know you?" I asked curiously. She looked down and sighed and back up at me with her baby blue eyes. "I met him at the gym about a month ago and he seemed like a nice guy and he asked me out on date. I went out with him and he bought a bottle of wine. We got drunk and...slept together. After two days I go back into the gym and I see him flirting with another girl, so I walked up to him and slapped him telling that it was over." She explained.

My jaw dropped and I almost cried, but I didn't because I heard someone scream my name from another direction. I pulled my head up to see both; Heather and I staring at the man that played us both at the same time. Heather pulled me to the side before I could say anything.

"I think Steve tried to kill Zack. He might have seen us at the gym, we took proof pictures and recorded him in the locker room with another girl. It's on Zack's phone, I'm telling you the truth, just be careful." Wow she does care about Zack more than I thought...maybe she even cares about me, but I won't get my hopes up. I nodded and she left in the direction of the waiting room.

I turned around to see Steve looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "How's Zack? I heard what happened and..." his voice trailed off when he saw the expression I was giving him; a very angry expression. "What's wrong?" He asked and I laughed. "You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong, when you know EXACTLY what's wrong!" I yelled, I swear he was pissing me off so much. If the case was that he hurt Zack, than I'll never forgive myself.

"I don't know what your talking about?" He said keeping his story. "Oh really where were you when Zack got stabbed?" I asked him crossing my arms. He scoffed "You think I did it? Please I have you do you think I need to kill him to get to you?" He asked scoffing again. Did he think I was a piece of property? I guess so."Explain how you knew Heather?" I asked knowing he was going to lie anyways.

"That I can explain. Yes I did date her, but it was before we were together," he said making hand gestures. I knew he was lying to me. "You know what I'm done. You're a fuckin' liar and you will go to jail, because when Zack wakes up and he says it's you, I won't help you," I said slipping the ring off my finger and dropping it on the hospital floor.

I began to walk and than I heard him yell from behind. "You know you're nothing with out me! If I didn't kill that asshole now, I'll come back and keep stabbing him until he dies!" When I heard that I turned around and he had a smirk on his face, but what he didn't know was that I was smirking at the people behind him.

"Seven Williams, you're under arrest for the attempt murder of Zackary Martin," the officer said from behind him, along side him was another officer that I'm guessing is him partner. Steve turned to me with his nostrils frailing because of the anger boiling up inside him. I walked over to him as he was being locked in handcuffs.

I smirked at him "By the way I had sex with Zack when we were together and I moaned like you wouldn't believe. Oh and he is such a good kisser too, way better than you," I said smirking still and he was getting angier and angier by the second. "I'm glad I never slept with you, you're probably too small for me anyway," I said and finally turned away from him and walked off to the waiting room. "I'll get you, you bitch!" He yelled, but I didn't listen I just kept on walking.

* * *

I finally got to the waiting room and I saw Carey, Mr. Moseby, Heather, and Jason there. I wonder where London and Cody went. "Where did Cody and London go?" I asked and Mr. Moseby looked up at me, since Carey was still very emotional about this whole situation. "They went to get some coffee," he said sitting next to Carey trying to comfort her. 

I sat down next to Heather with Jason on chair next to me. He slipped off the chair and motioned for me to pick him up, so I did. Heather smiled. "He does look like both you," she commented and I smiled at her and I agreed. "Although I think he looks more like Zack and thinks like him too," I said smiling and she laughed "Oh that's not good," she said and I laughed "Well some of it isn't, but it's okay," I said and I took a breath and let it out.

"So how did things go with Steve?" She asked. I turned to her and smiled. "He's gone. He admit it that he tried to kill him," I said and she smiled at me and nodded "With your help," she said and I nodded, but I shouldn't take all the credit. "Well you help too by telling me what was going on, thank you." I said giving her a hug and she actually hugged back and she muffled a 'your welcome'.

When we pulled away we heard the doctor come out. "Are you the family of Zackary Martin," he asked as Carey practically ran up to him. "Yes how's my son?" She asked wiping her tears away. "He did lose a lot of blood, so we did a transfusion and the good news is he's awake and you guys can see him, but only two at a time." he explained.

Carey looked at me and I smiled at her "Maybe you and Jason should go in first," she told me. I took a deep breath and let it out, but shook my head. I wasn't ready to see him. He probably hates me, I mean I wouldn't blame him if he did, I'm the reason he's here in the first place. "No you're his mom, you see him first. I want to see him last , I'm not ready to," I said starting to let tears form in my eyes again.

She walked over to me and gave a sympathic smile, she gave me a warm hug that I really needed so much. "Do you want me to bring Jason in?" she asked me as we pulled away. I sniffled and nodded. She nodded at me and took Jason's hand and went into the waiting room along with Mr. Moseby.

* * *

Everyone went into see Zack. Well everyone except me. I was just too scared to see him. I didn't want him to hate me for this; for everything that I've done. Carey took Jason back to the Tipton and Cody along with London went back also. They wanted to change the date of the wedding, but they didn't because Zack refused to let them 'stop their lives for him'.

Heather came down the hall; she just finished visiting Zack and comes up to me. "How is he?" I asked nervously. She smiled at me "Well for someone who's been stabbed he's much better than I expected. He asked about you and I told him you weren't ready to see him yet, so you let everyone else go in first," she said and gave me a pat on the shoulder "We could never hate you," she added and walked off to exit the hospital.

* * *

I took a deep breath, turned the door knob and opened the door to see Zack laying there wide a wake with his shirt off and large bandage wrapped around his stomach. He smiled as I walked in and I began to cry as I sat down by his bedside. He got out of the bed, wincing a little bit and stood in front of me as I sat in front of him. I was looking down the whole time and before I knew what he was doing he leaned down in front of me. He cuffed his hand under my chin.

"Don't think this your fault and about what happened three years ago, with the drinking and other stuff. This was defiently not your falut, you didn't stab me Steve did, which I heard you brought him to justice." he started I looked at him in his eyes with tears forming again and he wiped them away with his thumb. "You are the most bravest person I've ever met and I could never and I repeat never be mad at you...atleast not forever," That caused me to laugh a little and he smiled at me as I laughed.

All I could say or think was "I love you," I whispered and he smiled at me "I love you too, more than you'll ever know," he said leaning in to kiss me. I of course reacted. I'll ALWAYS react, till the day I die.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you thought. I could never kill Zack because I love them together and I just can't really kill anyone from my favorite couple. I also created a Zack/Maddie video on youtube, so go into my profile and below everything the link to my profile is there, click on it and it'll take you to my videos. I hope you like it and this chapter.**


	10. The Wedding

* * *

Zack POV. 

I woke up in my hospital bed to feel a warm body next to me. I looked down to see Maddie sleeping soundly, curled up with her head resting next to mine and her hands around me. They weren't on my stomach though being that I was stabbed less than 15 hours ago. She stirred and accidently hit my stomach which caused me to screamed out in so much pain.

She woke up quickly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept reapeating kissing me a bunch. I eventually stopped her and smiled. "It's okay it was an accident, though I should probably let you hit me more often if this is what I get out of it," I said as I held her waist. She leaned down and kissed me more and this was much more longer than I expected, but who's complaining? Not me.

We broke apart as my nurse opened the door quickly "What happened?" She asked and I looked at her confused "Well I heard screaming from this room; are you okay?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah I'm fine, but when can I leave because my brother's wedding is today and I really need to be there," I asked and she shrugged "I don't know I'll get the doctor to check you out and see," she said as I just nodded and she shut the door.

Not too soon after that my doctor came in and check everything from blood pressure to my heart rate. "Well it looks like everything is running better than before. You can leave as soon as you're ready," he said as he leans down and says something to me so Maddie couldn't hear. "Is she yours? You know?" He asked and I laughed adding a smile. I nodded, he nodded in approval "Nice choice," he added before turning to Maddie "Take care of him," he said. Maddie smiled and nodded "Oh I will," she added, my eyebrows arched up as she gave me a seductive look.

Before my doctor left he wanted to talk to Maddie about something really quick, I'm not sure what it was so I just waited and she'd tell me what happened.

Maddie POV.

"Excuse me, may I talk to you outside really quick?" Zack's doctor asked and I nodded. We walked out of the hospital room and stayed in the hall, as I awaiting to find out what he want to tell me. "Well I thought this would have been hard for Zack since everytime I tell a guy this, they cry," he started. I was confused, what could make a guy cry so bad? "Zack's not allowed to have sex for about 2 to 3 weeks," he finished as my jaw dropped. I figured it had to do with sex or something like that. I nodded and he said have a good day as I went back into the hospital room.

Zack POV.

Okay so Maddie came back in and I wondered what he told her. She sat down on the chair next to my bedside and she took a deep breath. "Zack, the doctor told me something that may be horrible for you and possibly me," she started, I was a little worried at this point, but I mean how bad is it. It's not like he's saying I should give up sex something. "Zack the doctor said we can't have sex for 2 to 3 weeks," she finished. WHAT! my head yelled (my head with the brain, not the one below). My jaw dropped "What is he crazy?" I asked "What it's only 3 weeks, we both went without it for 3 years, what's another three weeks?" I sighed and nodded "Fine" I said in defeat. She got up and kissed me "It all be over before you know it," she said giving a smile as I left a pout on my face.

I finally got ready and was checked out of the hospital. I was a little annoyed, I mean NO SEX, god judt make me a preist or something. Maybe Maddie's right though, maybe it'll be over before I know it.

* * *

Maddie POV.

So we walked into the Tipton and I went to London's suite, where all the brides maids along with me would get ready as Zack went to his mom's suite where the men would get ready. I knocked on the door and Brandi answered the door. She had a big smile on across her face, giving me a big hug she let me in. I walked in and London ran over to me.

"Oh my god I thought gonig to make it," she said as I scoffed "Of course I wouldn't miss this for the world. I just had to bring Zack back," I said and she smiled at me though I didn't know why "What?" I asked and she laughed "Do I sense another wedding?" She asked as I laughed nervously though once again I didn't know why. Maybe her senses were right though maybe they weren't, so I just shrugged at her. "I don't know...maybe," I said adding a smile as she jumped up and down "Oh London don't worry if I am, we need to get ready for your Martin twin and I need to get ready for mine," I said trying to contain her as she calmed down and took a deep breath and nodding.

* * *

Zack POV. 

So I walked into my mom's suite to see Cody, Warren, Bob, and Tapeworm there. "Hey guys," I said which caused them to turn around. Cody walked over to me and hugged me "I can't believe you're out of the hospital after only being in it for one night, just to get to my wedding," he said as I smiled at him, patting him on shoulder "Look I promised I would come and I meant. Nothing was going to stop me, besides I have everything I could ever want at the moment," I said as Cody looked at me, moving to the couch with me. "What else do you want?" He asked as we sat down and talk while the guys took turns going into our old room to change.

"Well I know this may sound pretty weird. Though I love Jason, I would love to have another kid you know...a little girl maybe. And I would love to marry Maddie," I said looking down the whole time. I finally looked up to see Cody smiling at me "That's not weird at all. You've loved Maddie ever since you were twelve and the fact that you'd like a daughter, that is really cool. I'd love to have a kid; girl or boy, which I might if London agrees," Cody said to me as I just nodded.

We finally finished talking and I got into my tux and us guys headed downstairs. The wedding was being held at the Tipton, of course. We went into the ballroom. Cody went to the alter and I waited in the back with all the other guys. As I waited I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Am I hurting you?" They whispered, though I knew who it was. I turned around to see Maddie and I smiled at how beautiful she looked wearing her lavender dress. "If I said yes would kiss me just as much as before?" I asked hoping she'd say yes, instead she just kissed me anyways; a short yet sweet kiss. We pulled apart and smiled at each other "You know I love you right?" I asked as she smiled "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again," she said.

I finally realized the perfect thing that I could do for Maddie, but it's a surprise that'll wait until the resception (sp?).

* * *

The wedding was finally ready to start and all the brides maids along with the guys, if I knew what they were called I'd certainly say it, but I don't. So they went down the isle, then the flower girl, then Jason who was the ring barea, he looked so cute. I looked at Maddie and she looked at me, we both smiled at how cute he looked and just because we finally got what we both wanted; a family, but in my case I wanted it with her ever since I was twelve. 

It was finally our turn to go down the isle, which I hoped would happen soon, but with me at that alter awaiting the love of my life. We walked down the isle with Maddie's arm in mine as she held flowers in her other hand. Everyone watch as we went down. From the front of me I saw Jason smiling wide at the fact that we were actually together and not fighting, also probably because of the fact Steve is gone.

We made it down the isle and pulled apart, though I didn't want to. I stood next to Cody as Maddie stood to the side along with the other brides maids. Occasionally we'd smile at each other and than look back, but then we'd just look right back at each other and smile again.

London finally came down the isle and she look amazing, I could only imagine how Cody felt. They exchanged vows and Jason gave them the rings. Finally the "I do's" came around, which of course they did exchange as well. They kissed as everyone clapped.

* * *

Finally the resception came rolling around. I held Maddie's hand as we entered the room, where it was being held; which wasn't being held at the Tipton. It was totally awesome, completely all out and just amazing. They rented a band and everything, the cake was HUGE too. 

Maddie and I danced a lot, my stomach was not in any pain at all. I actually felt great that I didn't miss this. As a slow dance came on I walked closer to Maddie and put my hand on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As we danced I looked into her deep brown eyes the whole time; smiling. I felt someone tug on me from below. I looked down to see Jason, I kneeled down slowly, wincing a little, but I was okay. "Yes Mr. Jason," I said he looked at me "May I cut in?" He asked, I looked up at Maddie and smiled at her which she smiled back. I looked back at him and nodded.

I let Jason dance with his mom, besides I wanted to get ready for my surprise for her. The truth is I wrote this song three years ago and I was going to perform it for her tonight.

I walked up on stage and told the band the key and they nodded stoping the music, which cause people to stare up on stage. Maddie looked up with a confused expression. "I'd just first off like to ay congradulation to my brother and London. Also thank you for letting me do this. So what I'm doing is a surprise for the love of my life; Maddie. I wrote this song three years ago and I really thought this would be the right time to perform it, so I hope you all enjoy it," I said standing on the stage, infront of the microphone stand as the music began to play, the first words of my song rolled out of my mouth...

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know _

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
(So far away)  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

that I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go

I got off the stage as everyone began clapping and cheering. I walked over to Maddie, who had tears in her eyes. I put my hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears with my thumbs "Why do you always have to cry?" I asked, she smiled slightly "Why do you alway give me a reason to?" She asked back which I laughed at. I leaned down and kissed her with so much passion. She put her hands on my cheeks, I'm guessing to deepen it and it worked.

I can't wait to show her my next surprise, she'll never forget it.

* * *

**Okay long chapter, though I only got two reviews for my last one, but it's okay. I hope more people review it. The last chapter is the next one after this. A bigger surpise will be revealed. And yes that song is NOT MINE. It belongs to Nickleback not me. I suck at writing songs so I never write them, but I love this song and I thought it would go well with their situation. So please review and any predictions about the surprise feel free to share.**


	11. Life Couldn't Be Any Better

**THE LAST CHAPTER:( SO SAD. But here's the deal, someone asked if I was making a sequel. Well that someone and all of you others, if I get enough reviews saying you'd like a sequel than I'll make one. Here's the bad news it's going to take a while to get up due to school and other stories I have out right now. So let me know. And the limit is at least ten, even nine is fine too. Enjoy the last chapter of this story. Song is "When You Kiss Me" by Shania Twain. People reading my 'Troy and Sharpay' story; told you this song would come up again.**

* * *

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

**No POV.**

Zack was running all over the hotel to get ready for this surprise for Maddie. He really wanted it, to be perfect. The good news is that Cody and London weren't going on their honeymoon for another two weeks, which makes things a lot easier and Carey was watching Jason. So Zack asked London to take Maddie out for a few hours and bring her back around five.

* * *

London and Maddie got to mall at around tweleve which would give them five hours to shop until they drop, which is not a problem. They went through some of their favorite stores, but Maddie wasn't really into shopping at the moment and London saw that. "Hey Maddie, let's hit the food court and you can tell me what's on your mind," London suggested and Maddie just nodded as they headed to the food court. 

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

London got something from the Chinese place and Maddie just got a drink, she wasn't very hungry. "Hey Maddie, why aren't you eating?" London asked putting her fork into her 'lowmain' (probably spelled wrong). Maddie looked down at her drink and played with the straw. "I just don't feel very well, I mean there's just a lot on my mind," Maddie said softly. London looked at her to continue "Like what, you know it's good to tell someone these thing, makes you feel better," London said, Maddie looked at her and started "Okay..." Maddie started...

(A/N cutting it off to keep you waiting until later)

* * *

_Chorus:  
Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

Zack POV.

I have been up since 9:30 in the morning to make this night the best night of Maddie's life. I love this girl and I really want to show her that I really and truly do. So I'm up on the Tipton roof setting things up. I was looking around at how all of it came out and it looked amazing, I'm just hoping that she'll like all of this. I looked down at my watch and it said 4:30 "Shit," I said running through the door that led to the roof, down the stairs, and to the suite to get ready.

I took my shower, picked out some nice clothes, grabbed what I needed and headed out the door. I walked back up to the roof and food was there already, with a note on the table that I set up here. I picked it up and began to read it:

_Dear Zack,_

_Good luck tonight and I hope you like the food._

_Love your brother._

_-Cody_

I put the note down and waited until I got word that Maddie and London were back.

* * *

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

_I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

Maddie POV.

I have been feeling so gross lately and I hate this feeling, but I hope that MY ZACKY will make it better; somehow. London and I just walked into the Tipton, but London needed to make a phone call really quick and I'm just guessing its personal, but she told me to wait there for her.

She came back in through the entrance within a minute or so and we headed into the elevator. As we were on our way up to the suite I was staying at, which was Carey's London began talking to me. "Maddie you need to go up on the roof," I looked at her confused and asked why, she just shrugged as we came to a hault in the elevator. The doors opened and we walked out, London went to her suite as I headed to the roof.

Chorus:  
Oh, when you kiss me

_I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

I went up the stairs and opened the door to see everything just beautifully put together. Lights were hanging everywhere, but they were dim to get the romantic effect. There was a table nicely set with food that looked really good.

And finally I saw the man that put it all together; my man with a rose in his hand . He looked very handsome in his nice clothes, which made me feel like I looked like shit. I smiled at him as he walked over to me handing me the rose. I couldn't contain myself, everything was just amazing.

"So what do you think?" He asked grabbing my hand. I smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him "It's perfect," I said and he smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me. We walked over to the table and sat down, eating the really good food. I could tell Zack defanitly did not cook this; I could tell that Cody did. Cody could always cook, he was one of the best I've ever seen.

As if this dinner or night couldn't get any better, Zack grabbed my hand and brought me to the other side of the roof top, where the sun was beginning to set. It looked truly amazing. This was defanitly the best night of my entire life. I put my arms around his waist as he put his arm around my shoulder, sticking his head on mine. "This has been the best night of my life," I said as he smiled down at me "Well it's not over yet," he said which caused me to lift my head up. "It's not?" I asked and he shook his head.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little jewlery box and I immedantily knew what it was, so I prepared myself. He got down on one knee and took my hand in his. "Maddie you're everything I've ever wanted, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you promise me that you'll wear this forever and I'll be true to you, know matter what. So I guess the only thing I can truly ask is...will you marry me?"

I could feel tears welling up inside my eyes, but happy tears. I was too overly emotional to answer, so I nodded frantically "Yes, yes" I managed to get out through my tears of joy. He shot up and pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away with a smile on his face and began to kiss me as I reacted back at it. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs "Why do you always cry," he whispered to me as I smiled up at him "Why do you always give me a reason to," I said back to him like when he sang that song to me at the wedding.

* * *

_Chorus:  
Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

The night was almost over and we were laying down on this blanket that Zack set up on the roof. We were just watching the stars now, since the sun went down completely; hand in hand. My head was on his chest and his arm was resting behind his head to support it. I looked up at him and our eyes met. "Zack...can I tell you something?" I asked. I really need to get this out now before I explode. He nodded saying I could, so I took a deep breath and let it out "I'm pregnant," I said he lifted his head up, looking confused or as if he didn't hear it.

"You serious?" He asked and I nodded thinking that he may not be happy or something. I looked back at him and I saw a smile on his face and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy, how far a long are you?" He asked and I told him about three weeks. "I can't wait for this baby to come. This night has truly been the best night of my life," he said and I smiled at him "Me too, I love you," I said to him and he said he loved me too, kissing me and for the rest of the night we watched the stars, cuddling. We're the newly engaged couple and I couldn't be happier.

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

* * *

**Okay so that's it NO MORE for this story at least, but like I said on the above note. You want a sequel ten reviews, at lowest nine. So review and tell me what you thought. Also you all were right because we all think a like apparently. So once again review and thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter and just in genral. **

**Over and almost out for XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX a.k.a Nikki or Sam.**


End file.
